


Favorite Girl

by notastraightpotato



Series: Transgender K-pop [3]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angsty Jackson, Asexual Amber, Attempt at Humor, BamBam is just being BamBam, Because of Reasons, Blunt BamBam, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Cute Mark Tuan, Doctor Minseok, Don't worry, Dr Kim is back bitches, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hormones, How Do I Tag, Jackie actually, Jackson apologises for everything, Jackson-centric, Just want to make it clear that that's what i had in mind, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, Markson is adorable, Markson is love, Mild Sexual Content, Minor, Not really focused, One Shot, Only like two times, Rap Battles, Reasons being Markson, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Shy Jackson Wang, Tags May Change, The plus is valid, Trans Female Character, Transitioning, bur everyone needs a Dr Kim, but it's cute, fluffy markson, he'll be all bubbly later, lgbtq+, markson, maybe the sexual content isn't that mild, mtf, okay, sassy jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Jackie is trans and Mark helps her to become a proud woman.





	Favorite Girl

'Hey, Jackson, what are you doi-?' Mark stopped with his phone in his hands by the entrance of their room. The buff one looked up blushing as Jackson was trying on a tight black dress.

 

BamBam walked by, but also stopped. 'Oh my god! Hyung! Your butt looks amazing in it!'

 

The one from Hong Kong laughed awkwardly. 'Um... Thanks?' The youngest grined brightly sending a cheeky wink and strolled off cheerfully.

 

  
'Honey...' Mark said with a warm smirk coming into the room and closing the door. 'Could we talk?'

 

Jackson painfully swallowed his worry and sat down on the bed, showing the older to do the same. 'What is it, hyung?'

 

'Don't take this the wrong way, baby...'

 

'What- is it?' Jackson felt like chocking on something and that someone is pushing down into the chest not letting oxygen into the lungs.

 

'I just...' Mark took the younger's hand and gazed directly into the doe eyes, sensing the fear and worry. 'Is there anything you want to tell me?' He asked carefully and lovingly.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'Listen... There is _nothing_ wrong if you want to wear dresses and skirts. You look really pretty, dear. And BamBam's right, your butt does look great in this dress. Just... If you have a reason to wear them more that just because you like them, I want you to know that it's fine. It's completely okay. I support you. If there is anything you ever feel like telling me, _anything_ , know that I'll listen. I will. You can share _whatever_ you want with me. Okay, baby? Please remember this.'

 

'Oh.' Jackson looked down shyly. Suddenly he fell into Mark's chest and began tearing up. 'I love you so much...' It quickly turned into a sob.

 

'Baby.' He wrapped his arms around the shaking figure. 'I love you too, but what's wrong? Why are you crying?' He ran his fingers through the blonde hair believing he might know the answer.

 

'Be- because you-'re right! You see what's- happening, don't you? Am I- so- oblivious?' Jackson gripped onto Mark's shirt desperately.

 

'I think I understand, as much as I can that is, what you're feeling... Tell me, baby, what's bothering you... You trust me, yeah? You know you can?'

 

'Yeah... _Oppa...'_ He cried for what seemed like forever in the warm embrace of the older, who was whispering how much he loves the other until Jackson fell asleep.

 

In the morning Mark was already awake when the emotionally exhausted one woke up hugging the man's waist tightly as if afraid he'll leave.

 

'Good morning, baby, how are you feeling?'

 

Jackson looked up the older scared of what's to come after. 'I... I'm fine... I'm sorry for last night... Hyu-'

 

'No, no, you don't have to say that. You don't have to apologise or use that honorific. C'mon, use the one you're ment to.' The warm smile and calm voice put the younger at ease.

 

 _'Oppa.'_ The younger still seemed to have horror spread across his gaze.

 

Mark's lips curled up wider. 'Yeah... I'm your oppa, baby. See? Don't you feel better saying it?'

 

'But... You really don't mind it?'

 

'Of cause I don't, how could you even think that?'

 

'I'm sorry.' She shrugged away.

 

'No, no. Please don't apologise.' He pulled her closer into his hug. 'Now, will you tell me your name? Are you still Jackson?'

 

'Jackie. I'm Jackie.'

 

'My beautiful Jackie. My pretty girl. Aren't you dear?' This might be the brightest that Mark has even smiled.

 

'Y-yeah?' She weakly grined.

 

He giggled. 'C'mon, Jackie. Let's wash up and meet the others at the breakfast table.'

 

The smile disappeared from her face. 'What will I tell them?'

 

'If you're not ready, nothing. Let's not think about it right now, yeah? Wash up.'

 

 

 

 

Jackie sat in between Mark and BamBam, who seemed to hadn't said anything about last night, by the table. Towards the end Jaebum asked.

 

'Mark hyung, you didn't come to my room last night like I asked.'

 

'Uh, no.'

 

'Why?'

 

'Me and Jack _i-_ son fell asleep together. We were just chatting, you know.' Mark shrugged with a little smirk.

 

'You need to stop having late night conversations, hyung. You're tired in the morning then.'

 

'I'm sorry.' Jackie lowered her gaze.

 

'Don't be sorry, Jackson.' Jaebum said.

 

'I want a dress.' BamBam randomly yet casualty stated.

 

'You'd look pretty hot in it, hyung.' Yugyeom commented after having a quick thought about it.

 

'Not like you can really look worse.' Jinyoung didn't miss a chance to share his point of view teasingly.

 

'Where is this sudden urge coming from?' Youngjae asked playing with his food.

 

'After Jackson hyung looked hot in his yesterday.' Jackie bit into her lower lip and Mark took her hand for encouragement from under the table.

 

'You have a new dress?' Jaebum asked curious.

 

'Yeah...' She whispered.

 

'Why didn't you show it off obnoxiously like you always do?' Jinyoung added.

 

'Hey!' Mark shot the younger a look. 'Jack's adorable and beautiful in them.'

 

'So... I'm just not sure. No one's trying to find out and I'm done waiting, Jackson, are you a crossdresser or something?'

 

'No.'

 

'Youngjae.' The eldest squeezed Jackie's hand. 'Clothes don't belong to a gender.'

 

'Sure, but not a lot of men-' she winced. '-wear those clothes. That's way it's referred to as crossdressing.'

 

'Jackson?' Jaebum's voice made her lifted up her gaze at him. 'Is something wrong?'

 

'No...'

 

'Hyung, you know you can tell us anything.' BamBam reminded the older.

 

Jackie shook her head and Mark hugged her tightly. Jaebum looked at him worryingly with a raised brow. It was clear that there was a reason for Mark's late night "chatting". Mark would always come over when asked, unlike he did yesterday. 'Is something wrong?' Jackie was holding in her breath as she tried not to cry. Her vision darkened and after lifting up her eyes she barely saw Mark's silhouette. Mark didn't realize in time that her calmness was this alarming and she passed out in his embrace.

 

 

 

 

  
She woke up on the couch to see Mark sitting in front of her.

 

'Hey, baby. Are you feeling well? You made us worry quite a bit.' He said quietly as he pushed the blonde strains of hair away.

 

'I'm sorry...' Tears began climbing up Jackie's eyes.

 

'Hey, hey, don't cry.' Jaebum kneeled down next to her while stroking her arm. 'It's okay. Maybe you just need to rest.'

 

'No... That's not it...' The tears were actually running down her cheeks now as she trembled under the eyes staring at her.

 

'Guys, could you leave us for a moment?' Mark asked and the five men left the room. 'Baby... Don't scare me like that. If you ever need to leave, just tell me. Okay? I'll take you out.' She nodded. 'Listen, let's have a signal. If it gets too much say "Daisy" to me and I'll get you away from everything, is that okay?'

 

'Okay, oppa. Thank you.'

 

'You don't have to thank me, princess.' He wiped off her tears. 'I will always protect you. While I'm around no one can hurt you.' He made her smile and her smile is the biggest reward for anything to him. His heart always fluttered from the magnificently brilliant view. 'Would you like to take a walk around the park? I could buy you some ice cream. Does that sound good?' She nodded. 'Alright, let's get dressed.' They walked out of the room. Jackie hid behind Mark, who's hand she was holding dearly, as she was facing the ground. He turned at the other people. 'We going for a walk.'

 

 

 

  
The walk took longer than expected and when they came back it was already dark.

 

'Oh my god! You're finally home.' Jaebum ran up to the door. 'Why didn't you answer my calls.'

 

'I left my phone on silent.' This sentence was enough to shush Jaebum. Everyone knew that Mark only leaves his phone on silent if it's important to not be disturbed.

 

'Okay, well... Do you want dinner? It's still warm.'

 

Jackie shook her head, but Mark placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Baby, you should eat. What if we're alone in the kitchen, is that okay?' Another shake. 'In our room?'

 

'Okay.' Ir was barely above a whisper.

 

'Why don't you go to the bedroom and I'll get the food, m?'

 

'Okay, Mark _h-_ '

  
'Okay.' He didn't want to force her to say "hyung". He understood that it didn't make her feel good. She walked off to the room and Mark into the kitchen. As he was putting the food into the plates the five entered the kitchen. 'You know I _can't_ and _won't_ tell you anything. It's not my place to say anything. Let me just take care of our precious friend, okay?' He turned to them ready to leave when they tell him what they want.

 

'I trust you to take care of him.' Jaebum nodded reassuringly. 'You two always had a special connection. Just please... If you feel like there should be another person tell me, I'll run to Jackson. Let us know if you need anything as well, hyung.'

 

'Okay, Jaebum. I'll do my best. Don't rush... _Him._ '

 

'But can't you tell us what happened?' Youngjae pouted.

 

'No. I have no right to say anything. Now, I'm sure our friend is getting hungry. I'll go.' Mark left the kitchen and came into their room with the lovely smile. 'Hey, baby. Here's the food.' He gave the younger her plate and she quietly thanked him.

 

After eating in silence Jackie looked up worried.

 

'Baby, what's wrong? Why are you sad?'

 

'Oppa... Are they mad at me? Do they hate me?'

 

'No, they are just worried. They don't know why their friend is hurting. Jackie, do you want to sleep now?' She nodded. Jackie was still exhausted. 'Okay. Wash up. I'll clean the dishes, wash up myself and come back to cuddle you to sleep, yeah?'

 

'Can we... Shower together?'

 

'Okay, dear. I'll take the dirty dishes away. Go to the bathroom. I'll be right there.' He kissed her forehead and when he saw a smirk on her face left the room.

 

'I'll wash them. Go to her.' Jinyoung whispered standing next to the sink and Mark.

 

'What?'

 

'You're not the only one who noticed. Let her know we will love her no matter what.'

 

'Should I tell her you know?'

 

'You can hint her I have suspicions I guess. I don't know what to do in this situation. I don't know her feelings. Just take care of her.'

 

'I will, but don't tell anyone. That's very important to not out her. She needs to be able to proudly say she's a woman.'

 

'Don't worry. I'll be silent as a grave. Now go, she's waiting, isn't she?'

 

With that the older left and after entering the bathroom he locked the door. Jackie was already only wearing her boxers. She looked up shyly, but Mark just smiled beginning to take his clothes off. Soon they were in the shower.

 

'You took awhile...'

 

'I know. Jinyoung asked me if you're okay.'

 

'What more did he say?'

 

Mark felt a rush of cold run down his spine. 'He noticed a change in your behavior lately and... That there is something bothering you.'

 

'Okay.'

 

They continued in silence. And they later fell asleep in each other's arms in silence.

 

 

 

  
For a few weeks Jackie wouldn't talk or do that much if Mark wasn't near her. They all acted as if nothing was happening. Joking around and going out. One evening Jaebum and Jackie were the only ones home. Mark promised to be back quickly. The two were sitting on the couch. Jackie moved to the furthest end. The TV was playing some old move, which Jackie wasn't able to focus on. Jaebum was reading a book. The last page to be exact. When he was done he placed the thick hard cover book on the coffee table. He watched the television for a moment. 'What are you watching?'

 

'Oh?' She snapped out of her daydream. 'I- I don't know...'

 

Jaebum chuckled lightly. 'Let's see the program.' He took the remote and pressed the "info" button. Read the information. 'M. "Me, Natalie", have you ever seen this movie before?'

 

'No. No, I have not. Have you, hyung?'

 

'Yeah, it's a good movie from the blur memory I have. It's been a long time since I've watched it. It's Al Pacino's first movie actually.'

 

'Oh...' Jackie showed of a shy smile.

 

Jaebum grined widely. It was great to see his friend smiling. He wanted to see her do at least that. 'Why are you sitting so far away, Jackson?'

 

'I'm sorry, hyung.' She fidgeted with her fingers.

 

'Don't apologise. You're not doing anything wrong, I'm just curious if I did? Perhaps you're mad at me for something.'

 

'No, no. Hyung, you're great. I'm very happy to have you in my life. Don't ever think you did something wrong to me.' Jaebum wanted to asked a few question, but at that moment the door opened and Mark entered. 'Mark!' Jackie exclaimed. No one questioned why the younger wouldn't use a honorific while taking to the eldest. They didn't understand, but they also didn't want to push her.

 

'Hey, want to help put the groceries away?' The oldest asked sweetly waving at Jaebum.

 

'Yes.' Jackie ran up to her oppa and they went to the kitchen only after she hugged him tightly enough.

 

'So what did you do while I was out?' He wandered putting the milk in the fridge.

 

'I watched a movie, but not really. I spaced out.'

 

Mark laughed. 'Oh, Jackie. You're adorable. Do you know what movie it was?'

 

'It's an older movie called "Me, Natalie". Jaebum said it's good.'

 

'Oh, I have never seen it.'

 

 

 

  
For the most part Mark and Jackie, who has become less buff, would sleep in their separate beds, but sometimes Jackie would come into Mark's bed and hug the older. They would stay like this till morning. This was one of those mornings. It has been a couple of months since Jackie has come out to Mark. She was already awake when he woke up holding her.

 

'Hey, baby. You seem worried.'

 

'I'm okay, oppa.' She intertwined their fingers together.

 

'I won't force you to tell me anything, yet I think you have something on your mind.'

 

She sighed deeply. 'I'm meeting up with a doctor today.'

 

'A doctor?'

 

'Yeah. I'll ask for estrogen and testosterone blockers. I want to transition.'

 

'Do you want me to come with?'

 

'Would you?'

 

'Sure, baby. I said I'll always be there for you. When?'

 

'At ten a.m.'

 

Mark checked his phone. 'We should go shower then. Don't want to be late.' He yawned. So did Jackie after seeing him.

 

'I love you so much, oppa.'

 

'I love you too, Jackie.'

 

 

 

 

They were sitting near the doctor's office and Jackie felt like she was about to puke. 'It's all going to be alright. This doctor is the special kind of doctor. He always works with transgender people.' Mark gave her a warm smile and hugged her running his hand across her shoulder.

 

'Sorry, sorry. I'm just nervous.'

 

'Don't apologise. It's normal to be nervous or anxious. But I'm here for you, yeah?'

 

'Yeah.'

 

'Ms Wang?' A voice called from the office as another person left it.

 

'I'll be right here till you come back.' Mark reassured her and she went in after a nod.

 

'Please sit down.' Dr Kim smiled like a cat at her. 'How may I help you?'

 

'I... Want to transition.'

 

'Great. So, have you started taking estrogen?'

 

'No. That's why I'm here.'

 

'You haven't taken testosterone blockers yet?'

 

'No.'

 

'Well. I can definitely prescribe you those and tell you about how to use them. How much do you know about transitioning?'

 

'I watched a lot of video about people's experience. That's all.'

 

'Okay. Oh, before we jump into the talk about hormones. Do you have a therapist or do you know someone who's transgender?'

 

'Um, no. Not really.'

 

'It can really help with your transition. Would you like me to offer you a therapist?'

 

'I have a really good friend. He's supportive of me.'

 

'If you change your mind, do not hesitate to call me, alright?'

 

'Okay, thank you, Dr Kim.'

 

'Great, now, the hormones...'

 

 

 

'How did it go?' Mark asked with a bright grin on his face as he saw his friend leave the office smiling.

 

'I got the prescription.'

 

'That's great!' Mark hugged her.

 

'Let's go celebrate, shall we?'

 

'Celebrate?'

 

'Yes, baby, I'm so happy for you. What would you like to do? Go to a fancy restaurant? An amusement park? Somewhere else? I'll take you there. I'll take you anywhere.'

 

'I want us to have a cute dinner date-ish kind of evening. Can we do that, oppa?'

 

'Of cause. Where should we go? Do you crave something specifically?'

 

 

 

 

They both wore very casual suits. Jackie still liked them. She didn't want to wear a dress all the time. Mark fixed Jackie's jacket before they left and admired the girl. 'You're so beautiful, Jackie.'

 

'Thank you.' She continued in a whisper near the older's ear. 'You look very handsome, oppa.' A smile grew wide on her face.

 

'Thanks, dear.'

 

'Where are you two going? On a date?' BamBam asked walking by.

 

'Yeah.' Mark answered.

 

'Have fun. I'll tell the others you're gone if they come back before you.'

 

'Thanks. See ya.' The eldest took Jackie's hand in his and they left the house.

 

In the restaurant they sat at a dimly lit and quiet corner. After they ordered Jackie was sitting next to him with the biggest grin Mark has ever seen on her.

 

'I'm so happy, Mark oppa.'

 

'And that makes me happy. It's so exciting that you're starting your transition. Believe me, I'll be with you through all of it.'

 

'Thank you.'

 

Mark took out something from the pocket of his jacket. It was a slim box. 'I got this for you.'

 

Jackie's eye shot open. 'What is this?'

 

'A gift. Open and see what's inside.'

 

Jackie did and looked at the gold necklace with a pendant of a rose in a heart. Yes, that cheesy. Yet Jackie gasped after seeing it. 'It's so beautiful...'

 

'I didn't find anything as beautiful as you, though.' Mark put it around her neck. 'There you go, princess.'

 

'Thank you, oppa. Thank you so much.' She wrapped her arms around the older and kissed him on the cheek. 'You're the best friend anyone could ask for.'

 

'Could I be more than your best friend?'

 

'What?' She felt her cheeks burn a scarlet red as her heart was ready to escape from her chest.

 

'I want you to be my girlfriend, would you give me honour of being the boyfriend of the most amazing girl?' She jumped to his lap and collided their lips for a long and compassionate kiss. It broke only when they needed air. 'Is that a yes?'

 

'Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes. I love you, oppa. I love you so much words can't explain.'

 

'I love you, Jackie. My girlfriend.' He smiled into another kiss.

 

Mark now saw the brightest smile Jackie has ever had. Only now. And it was the most valuable view in his life.

 

 

 

 

  
After two weeks.

 

Yugyeom knocked on the bathroom door. 'Hyung, please let me in. I gotta pee really bad.' She unlocked the door and the maknae ran in thanking her as she nodded and continued shaving her face. When he was done he walked up to the sink to wash his hands. 'When you're done, can you come to the living room?'

 

'Why?' She swallowed down her fears.

 

'I don't know. Jaebum wants to see you.'

 

'Okay. Be right there.'

 

He came into the living room where Jaebum was sitting on the couch looking through an IKEA magazine. When the older noticed her come in he patted a space next to him. 'Sit down, Jackson.' She did. 'Look, I'm sorry if I or we did something. I don't even know what that could be. You've been quite distant these past few months.'

 

'It has nothing to do with you.'

 

'Then why are running away from me?'

 

'I'm... Scared. I'm just scared.' She felt like sobbing as first tear dripped down.

 

'You don't have to be. Don't- don't cry, please. Jackson, it's okay. Jackson, please don't...'

 

'Daisy!' She cried out chocking on the signal and Mark ran into the room in no time.

 

'Baby, it's alright.' He hugged her and kissed her forehead. 'Love, don't worry. I'm here, yeah? Where do you need to go? To our room?' A weak head nod was the answer. 'Okay, okay. Let's go. Sorry, Jaebum.' Mark gave him a look that was clearly indicating that she _needs_ to be away. They walked past Youngjae who felt sad just from seeing his friend crying without an explanation. The two got to their room and sat down on Jackie's bed enveloped in each other's embrace. Both desperate yet one was terrified and the other caressing. 'What happened?' He asked after she eventually stopped crying and was just laying on his chest.

 

'I don't know... I feel guilty... Because Jaebum feels guilty... He thinks he hurt me... I'm just scared.'

 

'Don't worry, I'll fix this, okay? I'll fix everything.'

 

'You... You can't, oppa... I need to tell them. It's time. It's not fair to keep it a secret like that.'

 

'Are you sure you're ready?'

 

'As ready as I will ever be... Can you just be with me?'

 

'I promised I will always be beside my girlfriend, didn't I?' He kissed her for a while, till she was completely calm. After some time they left the bedroom.

 

Youngjae ran up to them once they were in the living room, where the five men were worriedly discussing something. 'Jackson!' He hugged her. 'Please! I want to help you, why were you crying.' Tears seemed  to be climbing up his eyes.

 

'Can everyone sit down?' Mark asked and everyone complied. He seated Jackie on his lap in the armchair. All of them were quiet.

 

'I should... I should tell you all something...' Mark's hand was gently rubbing her back for comfort. 'I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. I had no right.' Mark put his hand on Jackie's thigh.

 

'That's not true, baby.' He kissed the back of her neck. 'No one knows how hard it is for you.'

 

'I really should have been nicer to you... I shouldn't run from you and... I understand if you'll want me to leave after this. I... You see...' To keep her from breaking down Mark tenderly massaged her tense shoulders.

 

'It's alright, you don't have to rush.'

 

'I'm... I'm trans...' She finally looked up. Everyone seemed to have unreadable expressions. Well, everyone except BamBam you was just sitting shock with his mouth wide open.

 

Yugyeom closed it. 'We don't suck ghost dick here...' He mumbled.

 

'That's... Alright.' Jaebum smiled at her. 'It's alright. We just want you to be happy. That's all that matters.'

 

She was shivering in Mark's arms. 'See, baby girl, it's all fine.' Mark rested his chin on her shoulder.

 

'Girl... Um, so... We shouldn't call you Jackson anymore?' Youngjae asked.

 

'I'm Jackie.' She looked up at a calm Jinyoung. 'You knew, didn't you? That's what you told Mark that evening, isn't it?'

 

'I guessed it.'

 

'Why didn't you tell me?'

 

'I wanted you to accept who you are.'

 

'I'm Mark's girlfriend.' She hugged him around the thin waist.

 

'Well, that was just the matter of time.' BamBam said. 'You two are soulmates or something.'

 

'Yup. For sure.' The giant maknae nodded. 'So... _Noona_ , are you feeling better now?'

 

She shuddered at the name. 'Are you mad at me?'

 

'Never.' Jaebum said firmly.

 

'Then yeah.' She smiled widely. 'And... I started taking estrogen so I'll change a tiny bit. I'm just giving you a heads up.'

 

'That is also fine.' BamBam shrugged. 'As long as you're happy.'

 

 

 

 

It's been over two years since Jackie has come out to the others and six months after her bottom surgery, which everyone chipped in for, and seven months since Jackie and Mark have been sleeping together sharing his or hers bed. She jumped down on the sofa next to Mark and crossed her legs.

  
'It feels great when nothing is in the way. So liberating.'

 

Yugyeom, who was sitting near with BamBam playing a video game, smacked her on the chest with the back of his hand. 'Oh, please. Everyone's tired of hearing about you getting your dick removed.'

 

'Oh! Hey, you know I have sensitive nipples! Especially now.' She grabbed her chest. 'Oppa... Gyeom's hurting me.' She whined pouting.

 

Mark chuckled. 'Don't hit my girlfriend, maknae, or I'll hit you. Although she can hit you back pretty hard as well.'

 

'Have you guys had sex after the surgery?' BamBam asked bluntly.

 

The two choked on the unexpected question. They hadn't had sex at all. They haven't even talked about it.

 

'BamBam! That's none of your business.' Jaebum shushed the younger.

 

'That's fine.' Jackie said. 'He's BamBam.'

 

 

 

  
Five days later the couple was alone at home. They were watching some random drama on TV while cuddling. Jackie suddenly bestrode her boyfriend.

 

'What are you doing, baby?'

 

'You've been thinking too, haven't you?'

 

'Yeah.' He sighed. 'We should talk about it.' He turned off the TV.

 

'Do you want to have sex, oppa?'

 

'Well, I'm not ace so yeah.'

 

'Me too. Do you want to do it with me?'

 

'Of cause. No one else. Where are you going with this?'

 

'They're not here...' Her fingers danced upon Mark's chest. 'We could... Try it.'

 

'Well, what do you like or don't like? How would you like to do it?'

 

'I just want to try everything with you...'

 

'That's my girl.' He smiled into the kiss.

 

'But I have never done anything before.'

 

'Why don't we ease into it then?'

 

'Can we still try random things?'

 

'We just need a safe word.'

 

'We can use the same word.'

 

'"Daisy "?'

 

'Yeah.'

 

'Are you comfortable with it?'

 

'Yes, oppa, I am.'

 

'Well then.' He pinned her down on the couch and began kissing her. Gently at first, but it soon turned rough. Biting and tongue. He marked his way down her neck to the collarbone. 'Should we do this here, with a chance of them coming in on us, or in our room?'

 

'Here. That's sexier.' Jackie moaned as her finger took a grip on Mark's light brown hair.

 

He placed more kisses while unbuttoning her shirt. His hands roamed on the soft naked skin wherever his lips didn't touch at that moment. 'Let me run to the bedroom real quick. I need to get a few things from my bedside table. Alright?' Jackie nodded. 'Good girl.' He kissed her and went off. Mark returned quickly with something in his pocket. Before laying back on top of her he threw his shirt away. 'Look at you, baby girl... So pretty for me...' He kissed her chest as his hands wondered along the lacy bra. 'I do prefer you with out it though.' She arched her back and he undid her bra. Her shirt and bra were off in no time. His hands traveled to her hips. 'Do you think we should take these pants off?'

 

'Yes, oppa, please.' She purred feeling Mark's lips on her tight stomach.

 

He smirk on her skin. 'Whatever you wish, baby.' He began tugging on the jean material and pulling it down. The panties quickly followed. He did the same to his bottoms, leaving what he brought on the table nearby. They took time exploring and getting to know each other's bodies with kisses, bites, roams of their hands, the moaning skin ship. 'Can I?' He asked kissing his way down from her bellybutton. She nodded smiling at him and playing with his hair. He started off with little kisses around the healed scars to make sure not to hurt her, but soon enough did all he knew following the body language of the younger, making sure everything was pleasurable. It didn't take long for her to launch her head back moaning out his name as her legs began shaking. Then he moved back up and collided their lips.

 

'I want to do this now...' She whispered breathlessly while panting.

 

With every movement from her mouth, tongue or hands he shiver with excitement. 'Oh... Baby girl.' He scrunched his nose jerking his hips up. 'You got me so close.' She didn't stop. 'You don't have to-' she did. Her mouth was full with the salty taste. 'Will you swallow or should I give you a tissue? Because you don't have to-.' She swallowed his taste and smiled seductively straddling him and kissing the soft lips hungrily.

 

'Why would I waste it, oppa? I like your taste.' They kissed for what seemed like forever. 'Can you... Enter me?' She giggled at the shy request.

 

'How would you like that? Do you want to lay down on your back? Would you like to be an all fours? Do you want to ride me?' Mark asked letting his hands travel all over the warm skin as they continued kissing.

 

'I want to ride you, oppa. Can I?'

 

'Yes, dear.' He took a condom and a bottle of lube from the table after they sat up.

 

'Do you really need a condom? Aren't you clean?'

 

'I should be, but just in case. We can try without it after we get checked, yeah?' She nodded. Mark put on the condom and lubed it up. He placed what wasn't needed on the table and showed her to bestrode him. He helped her to maneuver above his erection and was slowly sinking down as his hands were holding her hips in a tight grip. 'Good girl. Do you feel okay? Move when you can.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and began moving up and down with his help. 'Great, baby. You're so great. Take it easy... Yeah, okay... Oh... You're so tight...' He groaned marking her neck and chest as Jackie tried going faster. 'Oh god! You're perfect, princess.'

 

'Oppa...' She moaned as he added more by thrusting in himself.

 

'Baby... I'm close... Are... You...'

 

'Yes, yes, oppa. Ah!' Soon she collapsed on his chest as they were trying to catch their breaths.

 

'You're so prefect.' He pushed the damp hair from her sweaty forehead. After a little break he pulled out and sat Jackie on the couch standing up. She reached out her hand weakly looking worried and a bit scared. 'I'll just throw it out and be right back. Ten seconds, dear.' He was right and was now back by her side.

 

'Flower... I want to try something...'

 

'What's that?'

 

She giggled as her cheeks blushed a bright pink. 'I want to try... Rimming.. On you... Could I do that?'

 

He looked shocked for a moment but soon smiled. 'Okay, if you truly wish to try it.' He got on all fours and she sat down on her legs, her hands moved up to grip Mark's butt. Jackie started of by placing kisses, then moved onto licking and sucking on the rim stealing moans and groans from Mark. Her tongue rebelliously thrusted in making the older a moaning mess. She enjoyed it. Some time later he breathed out. 'I'm close... I can't come on the couch.' She stopped, turned him around and laid him down taking in the hard length to finish him. She laid down on the panting chest. 'Where did you learn that?'

 

'I didn't. I simply did something hoping you'll enjoy.' Jackie shrugged and Mark chuckled.

 

'You're too precious.'

 

'Oppa... Do you have the strength to go again?'

 

'How would you like it this time, baby girl?'

 

'Rough. I want you to practically pound me into the couch.'

 

'Are you sure it won't hurt? Nothing will rip?'

 

'It should be safe. If something feels wrong I'll let you know.'

 

'Let me start off easy and tell me if you feel comfortable with more.' She, nodded. He smirked at her and as they kissed he pinned her down. Without breaking apart he put on another condom. He spread the lube, put the tip near her entrance. Patiently he entered. 'Do you feel good?'

 

'Yes, you can move.' He began at at steady calm pace, but when they both felt ready his thrusts became more and more rough, merciless as their hands roamed tender touches. Jackie trembled, especially when the sensations were accompanied by Mark's teeth biting everywhere on her upper body. As Jackie requested, he was rough (while still being careful) into her as she let out desperate whimpers. Mark was more quiet yet still moaning tiredly. He locked her earlobe and whispered he's close. All Jackie could do was nod right before she let out a pleasurable whine like scream of Mark's name. They were both panting as the older laid down on her running his hand through the blonde. 'Oh... My... God...'

 

'Did you enjoy it, baby?' He asked after stealing the oxygen from her lungs with long kiss.

 

'Why else would I scream?' She giggled wandering her hands up his back.

 

He chuckled before colliding their lips again. 'We should go shower, Jackie, my beautiful princess.'

 

'Yeah... Just one minute... I can't move yet.'

 

When they got out of the shower they saw that Jinyoung was home and sitting in the kitchen reading something that's most likely a newspaper. Without lifting his eyes up he yelled from his seat. 'You forgot the bottle of lube on the living room table. Just saying.' Mark ran off to put it away all red and giggly. Jackie just smiled shyly. The two came into the kitchen and mumbled an apology. 'Whatever. Who's making lunch? They'll be back in an hour.'

 

'Why not all three of us?' Mark shrugged.

 

'Alright. What do you want?' Jinyoung put the paper away and got up from his seat to look through what food they have.

 

 

 

 

Jackie's friend, who she met a year ago in a rap battle, which Mark yelled out through "Yas, bitches! That's my baby!", came over one evening. They were in Jackie's room just talking about how they've been for the past month because they didn't have a chance to meet.

 

'So what's so exciting, Amber eonni? You seemed to have a difficulty containing yourself on the phone.'

 

'You'll never believe!' She smiled widely. 'I got accepted! I'm under S.M. Entertainment!'

 

'What? You're an idol now?'

 

'I haven't even debuted yet, Jackie. I'm a trainee. That's actually why I've been so busy this month.'

 

'Ah! Congratulations!' She hugged the older girl. 'Oh my God! That's so awesome!'

 

'Thanks, I know! But you said you have something to share too. What's that?'

 

'I'm an owner of a club now. The one we met in.' She raised a brow cocky (if you squint, that's kinda a pun).

 

'That's so cool! You're a real business woman now.'

 

'Yeah. That is so cool.'

 

'What did your boyfriend think?'

 

'He screamed excitedly, Mark's adorable.'

 

'Why am I adorable?' The boy asked coming into the room.

 

'Because you're you.' She winked at her partner.

 

'Alright.' He took his bag from near his bed. 'I'll go pick up Youngjae from the airport.' By the door Mark turned at Amber. 'Congratulations, noona. I know you'll be one of the best in the industry.'

 

'Thank you, Mark.' She grined at him. When the boy left he remembered something she saw on the internet. 'Hey, Jackie. I heard a rumor that Youngjae will have a comeback next month, is that true?'

 

'You can ask him when he gets here. I don't own such information.' She smirked mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Please let me know how it was. I would really appreciate your thoughts.
> 
> Of cause, it's not a full on realistic transitioning. I understand that it's different for everyone and that certain things happen differently majority of the time.


End file.
